Birthday Bash
by Chiiling
Summary: Commissioned for 'RessaXSeiya4life'. New students are in school and they're a bunch of wackos. But one in particular catches Seiya's eye. With Usagi, troublesome family, pestering friends and plain out obstacles in their way, can Seiya and Resa get together before everyone tears them apart? AU. Seiya's going to be paired with an OC so it's an SeixOC story.
1. New Days Ahead

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Naoko Takeuchi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other characters not mentioned in the series "Sailor Moon" are to sole property of Jenkeo. The same disclaimer applies to them as well.**_

* * *

**_BIRTHDAY BASH_**

"New Days Ahead"

_Tick Tock_

It was seven in the morning, lighting already trying to enter the dark room.

_Tick Tock_

Breeze flowing in from the crack of the window, the curtain flowed with the motion, allowing light to briefly sweep the room. In the corner of the room where the light lingered most at the head of the bed, laid a body resting peacefully.

"It's time to wake up." spoke a deep voice. Looming over the sleeping figure, he once more attempted to awaken the being in the bed. "Come on now. It's time to wake up."

_Tick Tock_

Staring at the clock at the bed table, it read '7:05 a.m'. Sighing, he tried one more time to get the person to wake up only for said person to roll over and face the looming figure with sleepy eyes. Both blinking a few times, a clash between amethyst colored eyes against fuchsia colored eyes when realization struck the once sleeping person. Jolting up right on the bed, the figure screamed as loudly as she could while simultaneously punching the intruder.

Clutching the bed sheets to her heaving bosoms, her alarm rang off at '7:07 a.m.' Staring at the clock, she wondered why she even placed an alarm at such an odd time. Jolted back into reality by the sudden movement on the ground, she suddenly started growling when she saw who had entered her room without permission...again. Frustrated, she grabbed one of her pillows and flung it at the male, hitting him square in the face.

"Argh! The hell you asshole! How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my room?!" asked the female on the bed. Rising to his feet, holding the pillow in one hand while he rubbed his nose from the impact of the pillow. "It's almost time for school and I knew you probably set the alarm wrong again. I figured I'll wake you up and -" interrupted by another pillow, he manage to escape the room when heavier objects were added to the growing list of things being thrown at him. Peeking his head in from the corner of the door, he asked: "It's time to -"

"OUT!"

* * *

7:45 a.m

"It's all your fault stupid brother!" hollered the girl at the boy as they ran towards school. Standing at 5'4", this girl had straight short royal purple hair with pitch black upper bangs, amethyst hue eyes, pale skin. Her brother who was 5'6", straight dark emerald hair, fuchsia hue eyes and less paler skin, had to dodge blows aimed at his face as he tried to keep up with his little sister. Finally running side by side, he began. "But you were -" Unable to continue when her school bag met face first into his own face, he fell onto his butt. With a 'Hmph', she continued to run ahead of him, leaving him behind to catch up.

Standing a few feet away from the scene stood three men. With long silver hair tied at the base of his head and jade eyes, with a height of 5'4" stood the shortest male among them at the right. On the left was the tallest male at 5'10", brunette long-haired male, also tied at the base of the head and dull lavender eyes, though it was meant to be a chestnut hue. Between the two was a long black-haired male, tied at the base like the others, cerulean blue eyes, silver moon earrings and at 5'5" made him just slightly above the silver-haired one. Unsure of how to comprehend the scene they just saw, they continued to walk in the same direction as the previous duo.

Across the street from the three men stood another group as they also took an on look position. Long black hair, tied at the top, emerald eyes and dark espresso skin with an astonishing height of 7'5" was seen by many bystanders to be holding a bundle in his long arms. At first glance, it seem to be a pile of clothes in his arms but if one stared long enough, you can see the bundle breathing. Within the folds of the arms was an extremely small person. At a height of 4'9", was a sleeping blonde hair and sky blue eyes with a light tan person. Just behind them where another pair. A female with straight teal hair, teal eyes and a light tan, 5'2", stood holding hands with port red spiky hair, similar port red eyes, a light tan and at 5'5". Watching both group leave, they made their way as well, following them to the same location.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure how I wanted this to end like, but I just stopped it here. I haven't posted a picture for this story yet but I'll try to finish it by Friday. Hopefully, by then, I'll post up chapter two as well. Good luck to me.**

**Reviews and comments are welcome. Please excuse any misspelling, misuse of any punctuation or grammar and any misguided info on Naoko Takeuchi's characters. **


	2. New Students

**____****DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Naoko Takeuchi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other characters not mentioned in the series "Sailor Moon" are to sole property of Jenkeo. The same disclaimer applies to them as well.**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2: NEW STUDENTS_**

In classroom 2-D, there were new students being introduce. Standing at the front of the room were three bodies lined up. Well, more like two were lined up and one was being carried. Standing in front of the students was the teacher. "Now class. We have new schools entering our class. Please put on your best face and welcome them in." Turning, he had to back away to introduce the closest student to him. "Uh...um. Well, Why don't you start?" Gesturing to the figure. Looking down, said person seem to glare at the teacher before returning his gaze to the class.

"Hn." was all he said before he headed towards the back of the room. "Uh...wait please. You can't just-" Looming over the male in the row closest to the window and second to last, the figure glared until the male got up and backed away. Taking a seat, no one notice him carrying another body with him. There in his arms was a sleeping girl, seeming oblivious to the curious stares he was receiving.

Sighing, the teacher once more tried to get him to at least remove the little girl when he was stopped by the third and remaining figure standing next to him. "I wouldn't do that. That girl's the chairman's daughter. His only spoiled as rotten, deviously evil and conniving smart daughter." All eyes return to the sleeping girl in the arms of the man sitting in the seat. Suddenly, they felt a heated gaze to realize that the tall male was glaring at them hard. Backing away as much as they could. Staring at him, they notice that he wasn't wearing the uniform. He wore a stainless white suit with white dress shoes that contrasted his dark skin while holding a blonde, light tan skinned girl wearing an orange Chinese dress.

Turning around to the chuckling person in the front, they saw an even more unusual sight. Standing there was a light tan male with green hair, pink eyes, wearing a black uniform with green linen and a pink ribbon around his neck. Scared, the teacher decided to continue the introductions. "A-and you would b-be?"

"I'm Isre. Isre Avuiles. The glaring man over there is William and he's a guard, not a student. The bundle in his hand is Kit." Finishing his introductions, he too walked to the back and literally kicked the man in the second to last row at the end, out of his seat before sitting down, efficiently caging in a certain scared black haired man. Just before the class attempted to return to normal, he got up from his seat again with an evil smile on his face. "Oh, and one more thing. I have an adorable little sister here that is the source of my happiness. Touch her and I'll slaughter all of you. Thank you." Taking his seat again, he left the class in a stunned state.

Meanwhile in class 2-C, a similar situation was occurring. Standing at the front of the room was another three beings, two girls and one boy.

* * *

"OK class, we have new students joining us today. Make them feel welcome now." Turning, he faced the only male in the front. Gesturing to him, he asked: "And you are?"

"..." For a few moments, the boy didn't say anything. Just stood there, nodding hands with a girl with long blue hair. It didn't seem as if he was going to say anything so the teacher cleared his throat and then asked the next person. "Uh, OK. Um, and you are?"

Coming forward, the girl took charge with a smile that spread from on ear to the other. "I'm Chiina and this here is my big brother Erie. We're the Chou siblings. A pleasure. Erie, nod so they know who you are." Pointing the the boy, he gave a curt nod and in response, the girl patted his head. It looked like a master petting her dog's head when he did something she like. Then out of nowhere, she pulled out a biscuit and fed it to him. When he finished his treat, the began walking to the back when the teacher also tried to stopped them. attempting to grab the upper arm of Chiina, he stopped dead in his tracks when he felt the murderous glare coming off of her brother. Stepping back, he allowed them to take whatever seats they were headed for.

They didn't seem to go far. Just stopping at the first desk that came across their path. Standing in front of the first to desk nearest to the door, Chiina said: "Hi, i'm Chiina. I want that seat so move." Shocked by the greeting, the girl in the seat was about to snap at her when she too felt the killing intent from her brother. Fearing for her life, both she and the girl sitting across from her got up and went to the back. Pleased, Chiina took the seat closest to the door while Erie took the seat next to her and in front of a shocked silvered haired, green eyed boy and next to a brunette with dull blue eyes, who was equally shocked.

With one left, they returned their eyes to the front to see the remaining girl only to stare in wonder. The girl in front of the class was wearing so much purple it should was been illegal to have so much. A black jacket with purple linens, purple short skirt, purple hair with black bands, purple lipstick and purple boots. Amazed by what they where seeing, they shifted their eyes to the two that had already taken their seats and stared in amusement. While the girls wore the same uniform, one wore black while the other wore white. And instead of purple, it was red. As red as her brother's hair. The boy had on a male version of the uniform but like his sister, his was white with blue linens. Hearing a cough, they went back to staring at the girl at the front.

"Hi, My name's Resa. Resa Avuiles. I'm a nut and a loud mouth but I hope to be friend with you. Please treat me well." Bowing, she went and took the seat behind Chiina when she felt a sudden chill when she heard a strange howl coming from the hall way. The louder it became, the clearly it sounded until they were able to make out a "RRREEESSSSAAAAA!". Having a bad feeling, both Chiina and Resa got up from their seats and started barricading the door. Soon, all anyone could see was the door they were blocking being pounded on. And sure enough, a voice could be heard over the pounding.

"RESA! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME?! I KNOW THERE ARE BOYS IN THERE! I JUST WANT TO TALK TO THEM! I'LL KILL ANY OF YOU THAT DARES TO EVEN LOOK AT MY SISTER! I'LL -"

"SHUT UP YOU BIG MOUTH! GO BACK TO YOUR CLASS STUPID! I DIDN'T HAVE KITLING PUT YOU IN A DIFFERENT CLASS FOR NOTHING! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" The ranting between the two continued until the teachers manage to convince Isre to return to 2-D. It was all quiet when the heard a commotion coming from the room above them. Having a bad feeling, Chiina, Erie and Resa prepared to bar the windows when they saw a figure looming above it. Before anyone could comprehend what was going on, Isre kicked through the window yelling "DEATH TO YOU ALL!"

* * *

A/N: This is just a filler chapter to get the character into the story. Isre is a sister stalking brother with a level 4 sister complex. Originally, Resa, Chiina, Isre and Erie are drawn with animal ears and tails but I decided to leave them out until later. Erie only listens to Chiina and Kitling so he doesn't so much. Anyway, please excuse any misused information, punctuation and misspelled words. Reviews and comments are welcome. Thank you.


	3. Down Memory Lane Part 1

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Naoko Takeuchi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other characters not mentioned in the series "Sailor Moon" are to sole property of Jenkeo. The same disclaimer applies to them as well.**_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 3: DOWN MEMORY LANE PART 1_**

It was finally after school when most students gather together to either go home or go out. In this particular case, the current students now consist of the transfer students from class 2-C waiting for the other half of their group. In the private area of the restaurant they were in, Resa, Chiina and Erie were sitting down enjoying a nice meal when they heard a noise at the entrance.

Standing at the entrance was William, carrying an irritated Kitling, talking to a red-head with an extension on his parted bangs, pale skin wearing a black suit. He had a scar on his left cheek was a few feet shorter than William, probably standing at 7'1". They seem to be arguing over something when the red-head pointed towards them. William transferred the upset girl in his arms to the red-head before making his way towards them. Arriving at the table, he received many greetings from the recipients already there. "How was your day William?" asked Resa. He just grunted, taking a seat and pouring himself some tea.

"Hn. There were no incidents that require my immediate attention except for the nuisance that have seem to take a liken to her." Groaning, he took a sip before sighing. "Had the chairman not forbade me from killing the students, he would lie in a pool of his own blood." As soon as he was done speaking, the same red head with Kitling in one arm, came to the table to drop off some more food. "Hey Alexion, I didn't know you were a waiter." Spoke Chiina, earning a glare from the man. Snorting, he grunted. "As if. We were short today so I'm helping." His eyes strayed to Resa when he went around to her. Bending down so that he was eye level with her, he asked her a threatening like question.

"I hear frae my wifie that she wis follaed the day. Want tae expone why my wifie wis bein' follaed an' why the bastart is still alive?" Alexion spoke in his Scottish accent. Grabbing a seat, he sat down in between William and Resa, glaring at her with an evil face. The picture of him would have looked threatening if he didn't have a pouting little blonde in his arms, eating that the food he brought earlier. Sweat dropping, she began.

* * *

During School: Gym

It was gym class, the second class being taken. As everyone was gathering in their respected locker rooms to change, all can be seen was a pouting blonde and a dark-skinned man trying to sooth her out. "I'll be out here standing guard. Go inside and change. Then you can come back OK?" Nodding, she went inside and made the record of how fast a girl can take off her clothes for a man.

Now outside, it was discovered that she and William had different gym classes, though at the same time. She was on one end of the field while he was on the other. Feeling the aggravation increasing on the little girl, Resa quickly went up to her. "Mah mah Kit. It's OK. He right around the corner. Here, hold my hand and we'll stay together OK?" Getting a reluctant nod, the little girl grabbed hold of the offering hand, waiting for the teacher to start roll-call.

"OK, I'll start with roll-call. Let's begin. Resa? Resa Avuiles?" Said the teacher, getting a raised hand as his answer. He called a few names, receiving a 'here' or no response at all. Then he called "Seiya? Seiya Kou?" receiving a "Here", then "Yaten? Yaten Kou?", getting a raised hand. Then the teacher called "Kitling? Kitling Roizenburg?" He waiting for a few moments before declaring her absent. Just before he began, he was stopped by Resa. "Are you blind you old goat? She's been raising her hand all this time! Look!" The class parted ways to reveal a purple haired girl holding hands with a very, very small blonde, standing on her tippy toes, waving her hand dramatically. It would appear that the girl who was probably the smallest in the class became even smaller, standing now at 2'. Going back, the teacher knelt in front of Kitling, patting her head.

"Uh, excuse miss? Are you suppose to be here?" Glaring, she headbutted the teacher before she tossed a card at him. Looking at the card, it showed a picture of the very girl in front of him with the name 'Kitling Roizenburg", though the height said 4'9".' Looking at the angered girl, she was definitely not 4'9". "Um, OK. So Miss R-Roizenburg is here. Why are you smaller?" Looking up, she responded, "Separation anxiety." Was all she said. Blinking, the teacher pretended that all was normal. "A-Alright, let's c-continue with the attendance." Attention seemly returned to the front of class. No one seem to notice a pair of green eyes staring at the back, or more precisely at a little girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes.

With the attendance done, the teacher announced that the class was going to pair up to do some excercise practice. Feeling eyes on them, both turn to see a silver blob looking at them. Ignoring it, they turned back to exercising when they registered what they saw and turned once more, only the blob was now face close and no longer a blob.

" What the hell?!" shrieked Resa. The blob was actually one of their classmates Yaten whose eyes were no locked on to Kitling. "Can we help you with something?" Resa asked when it became clear that he wasn't leaving them alone anytime soon. He looked up and nodded he pointed to Kitling. Confused, they both tilted his head to the side slightly. "Huh?" they said in unison.

Yaten just looked at them before he once again pointed to Kitling and said "Her. Can I have her?" They looked at him before looking at each other then turning back to him. Unsure of how to respond, Resa answered him. "Umm, no. I need her. My very life depend on the happiness of this being." Yaten stared at Resa and with unfazed eyes and asked "Need how? Your life can't possibly depend on her."

Kitling started to move behind Resa hoping to be shield from Yaten's determined eyes. "I need her for my health!" Looking unconvinced, she continued. "I'm not lying! See the tall guy in the other class other there? The one glaring death at you?" Sure enough, when they turned around, they saw that William was indeed staring at Yaten with death in his eyes. Slightly fazed, Yaten went back to the girls. "I-I want her still. I want to-to..." He stopped when he lowered his head and started to visibility tremble. Scared, both Kitling and Resa back away when suddenly Yaten looked up with glee in his eyes and attacked. "GIVE ME HER!"

Now completely terrified, Kitling started to run only to have Yaten block her path. With Yaten blocking her path, it soon turned into a game of 'ring around the Resa'. Scared, Resa stood completely still while the two beings ran around her. Hearing a soft chuckle, Resa looked towards the noise to see the one called Seiya laughing silently. Glaring daggers at the boy, she started to fume. "YOU! DO SOMETHING! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" she screamed. Blinking, Seiya just looked at her and the two running around. Unable to control his laughter anymore, he bursted out laughing. Feeling embarrassed from being the center of attention, she was going to holler something crude at him when Kitling made a dash towards William screaming along the way "LLLLIIIIIAAAAAMMMMMM!"

Watching Yaten continue catching the little girl, Seiya went out into full hysterical mood, laughing so hard that he collapsed on the ground, clutching his stomach. Unable to sense the mood, he didn't see the dangerous aura emitting from Resa. Upset, she stalked towards the unsuspecting male on the ground. Stomping her feet right in between his legs, she manage to stop Seiya dead in his tracks. Towering over him, she cracked her knuckles. "Think this is funny do you?" she said in a deadly tone. Backing away from her as much as he could without further angering her, she stammered out.

"I-I-I sorry! It-It's j-just that my b-brother doe-doesn't usually a-act like this." Seeing her eyebrow raised made him gulped down the saliva that had gathered in his mouth. Just as she raised her arms to strike him, they heard a scream. Both turning to the source, they saw something they never thought they would ever see. There, across the field from them was Kitling and Yaten still running around, but this time around William. There was Taki standing on the sideline looking down with his hand over his eyes, shaking his head. When Resa made a step towards them, they saw something even more rare. As Yaten ran around William , chasing Kitling, William suddenly moved enough so that when Yaten was in front of him, William suddenly grabbed his head, holding him in place. Unsure what he was planning, he didn't see it coming when William lifted him off the ground and swung him around, catching Taki and throwing him nose hook style across the field, landing conveniently on top of Seiya. Relieved from the burden following her, she jumped into his arms and was suddenly back to being her normal height.

* * *

"Sae ye teuk keep o' it richt?" Getting a nod from William, Alexion went back to feeding Kitling in his lap. It looked more like they were father and daughter than husband and wife. Though they were not actually married, Alexion would purposely destroy any relationships Kitling have with other men that weren't family, making him the only male around Kitling that is the perfect match for her. They continued to talk when William started growling. Not sure why he was growling, they looked around to see the three lights walking into the restaurant. Suddenly seeing all three of them together brought on another memory.

* * *

A/N: There's a picture of the characters on my deviantart. Go to my profile to get the web address. Isre may not be there and I'm sure there's an old picture of William but generally, you can see how they look. This was originally longer but I cut it into three parts. I'll post one chapter a week. Please excuse any misspelled words, misused grammars and punctuation. Reviews and comments are welcome. Thank You.


	4. Down Memory Lane Part 2

_****__**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Naoko Takeuchi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other characters not mentioned in the series "Sailor Moon" are to sole property of Jenkeo. The same disclaimer applies to them as well.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4: DOWN MEMORY LANE PART 2**_

Seeing the three lights appearing where they were was not a good fortunate for them. Already, more than half of the people at their table want to kill them. A confrontation now would probably ruin Alexion's restaurant credibility. With the atmosphere so tense, they were a little relieved when Erie said something. Thou to unfortunate circumstances, his words only seem to intensify their angry.

"Aren't they the ones that started the food fight today?" Turning his head, Alexion gave him that face that said 'explain or suffer'. "Yeah. They started a food fight in the lunch room over Kit and the one with the black hair threw food in her face."

"WHIT?!"

* * *

During School: Lunch

After the incident at the field where the students are now purposely avoiding the new transfer students, it was time for lunch. The cafeteria was the typical rectangular shape where a third of the area was used to serve the students food, and the remainder of the area, supported by six pillars are for the students to eat and mingle. The eating tables are round to allow more room and close tight tables to allow easier conversations. In the middle of the lunchroom was where the transfers sat at. Six seats to a table, sitting at the head was William with a Kitling in his lap and going clockwise is an empty seat, for when Kitling decides to sit there, Resa, another empty seat, Isre, again another empty seat, Erie and then Chiina.

They were eating a four course meal made by the chairman's private chef when they all had a chill going down their spines. Frequently looking from left to right, they spotted the Kou brothers heading their way. On edge, they prepared themselves for a confrontation but no amount of preparation could have prepared them for what's to come. The one known as Yaten looked up from speaking to Seiya to see Kitling and then all one could see was him literally skipping his way to them. Plopping himself down in between William and Resa, he just stared at Kitling with that same infatuated look he had in gym.

Hearing footsteps coming near them, they turned to see Taiki and Seiya coming towards the table. When the reached the table, Taiki asked, "May we sit here?" Not seeing the harm, Erie nodded his head. Taiki took the seat between Erie and Isre while Seiya took the one next to the fuming Resa and the equally fuming Isre. Uncomfortable but unwilling to admit it, Seiya tried to get a conversation going and only barely managed to succeed.

"S-so...How was e-everyone's day?" Hearing nothing but grunts and groans, Seiya almost gave when Kitling gave a response. "It's OK." After that, the air around them started to settle down. Relieved that they could eat together in piece, Seiya took a peek at Resa to she her pouting yet glaring at Yaten every time he tried to get to close to Kitling. To bad for him that as he took a peek at Resa, Isre kept a close eye on him and he saw the glance. Upset, Isre started to loom closer to Seiya.

"So? You're the infamous Seiya in gym that had the nerve to laugh at my little sister. I heard that you're dating that girl at the other table over there. You know the one with blonde hair, two buns on her head with the extra crazy long hair, surrounded by the hair black-haired one, another hair haired blonde, a brunette and a blue short-haired girl. See, they're even looking this way." True enough, the girls where looking their way. When they noticed that they noticed them looking, they all turned. Turning their attention back to their own table, Isre continued to scrutinize Seiya, but this time taking Yaten into the conversation.

"You guys aren't really brothers right? If you were, you'll be in different years. I doubt you'll all be in the same year." Sensing the true meaning behind the words Taiki responded.

"No, we're not brothers but childhood friends. We are close so we treat each other like brothers. Is it not the same with you all?" Seeing this was what he wanted Isre smirked. "But of course. But unlike you all, we don't bare the same last names. Either you all are half brothers with different fathers or two of you are so stupid that you all ended up in the same grade."

Not liking where the conversation was headed, no one was prepared for when food was flung in Isre face. It was more shocking when it came from Kitling. Seeing the furious look on her face got everyone scared. "Isre, that was extremely rude. It doesn't matter if they're not blood related. If they are brothers then they are. Do not disrespect them with you needless need to be on top." Turning to the three lights, she bowed. "Please forgive him for his ignorance. I take full responsibility for his actions. Do not allow this fool's stupidity to affect you."

Hearing the sincerity in her voice, the topic was dropped. Returning to a more pleasant topic everything was fine unless Yaten overstepped his boundaries...again. Yaten was talking about Seiya and the blonde hair bunny girl so much that the only way to shut the man up was to throw food in his face. With food running down his face, Yaten grabbed his plate and tossed it towards Seiya only to hit Isre. Soon, a fight broke out as food was flung in different directions. The only safe one were William, Kitling and Erie. But soon enough, tragedy happen. When Taiki threw his food, it hit Resa in the face and when she threw it , it hit Seiya in the face. The terrible fate happened when Seiya threw his plate, intending to hit Yaten when instead it hit Kitling straight in the face.

Silence rang in the air as everyone froze. After the pregnant pause, the air started to constrict, making it hard to breath. Suddenly Kitling looked up and everyone saw their life flash before their eyes. Luckily, William was able to stop her in time to not kill any students and prevent a murder scene from happening but the tension between the two groups got even worse.

* * *

By the end of the story, Alexion was being restrained by both Erie and Chiina. The murderous intent in his eyes were so clear that it would have been impossible to cover for him if the police came to question them about the missing bodies. In an attempt to cheer him up, Isre spoke about his event in school.

* * *

During School: Shop Class

Sitting in the second row, first seat to the teacher's desk, Isre was fuming that once again, he was ina different class than his sister. The only consolation he had was that Chiina was also in his class, though she sat in the very back of the first row. Sitting in the third row, fourth seat was Seiya who was trying to look anywhere that wasn't them. They manage to go one class between them without reaching into each other but being in the same grade level , you tend to run into those you dislike...a lot.

Still upset with the whole food fight in the lunch room, Isre and Chiina plotted together to make Seiya suffer even more. But before they could enact their plans, they heard screaming from the room next door. It sounded familiarly to Kitling screaming in terror and a Yaten squeal of joy. Running out of the room, they barged into the next and as they predicted, there was a scared Kitling behind a fuming Resa, with both William and Erie cracking their knuckles at a giddy Yaten.

Sensing their intent, Yaten manage to side-stepped everyone and reach Kitling. Picking her up, he squeezed her and before anyone could stop him, he kissed her.

* * *

Not even bothering about hearing the rest of the story, Alexion stalked up to the three lights while dragging Erie, Chiina and Isre. When he got to their table, they looked down to see the transfer students being dragged and an angry red-head flexing his claw in nails. Speaking before they could, Alexion questioned them.

"Sae, ye like tae titch anither man's wifie dae ye?" Not sure who he was talking about, they tried to stammer out an apology when Kitling came up to them from behind. "Xion, behave yourself. We don't need the cops coming her to arre-AAHHHHH!" Unable to finish her sentence because Yaten notice again made a lung for her, a whole argument broke loose in the resturant when Alexion saw Yaten kissing Kitling on the cheek. To say that the first day of school is never interesting would be a lie.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted update once a week but I add a chapter whenever I feel like it. Generally, at least one chapter will be added a week. The place that the story takes place is a made up place. A mix between the American school and Japanese school. This was originally a three part story but I just lumped together the last two so it became one instead.**

**Reviews and comments are welcome. Please excuse any misspelling, misuse of any punctuation or grammar and any misguided info on Naoko Takeuchi's characters. Some characters are OC like Yaten but it's to make my story funnier.**


	5. Three Lights Concert

**____****DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Naoko Takeuchi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other characters not mentioned in the series "Sailor Moon" are to sole property of Jenkeo. The same disclaimer applies to them as well.**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 5: THREE LIGHTS' CONCERT_**

After another incident involving the Kou brothers, everyone decided to head home, hoping to avoid another problem that could arise. Now in the comfort of her own home, more specifically her room, she flopped down on her bed and opened her laptop. Like usual, the first thing she did was look up yaoi. Preparing her headphones and making sure the door was lock, she nearly missed her phone ringing. Seeing the screen flash 'Alex', she answered her phone. "Hi Alex. You don't normally call me if at all. Was there something that you need that Kitling didn't give you?" Hearing the snort on the other side, she resisted rolling her eyes.

"Na. My wifie is giein me naething but seil. I cawed ye acause brither gie me tickets tae see this curn caw "Three Lichts". I wad hae thrawn thaim a'wa gif my wifie daedna see it first. Now she be garring us tae gae an' I'll draig onybody doun wi me." He said over the phone. Resa sighed. It was funny to her how when they first met, she barely understood a word out his mouth but now she could understand him as easily as she can understand Japanese. Though hearing it through a Scottish accent is still just as funny when she first heard him say it. Apparently, Alexion continued to keep his heritage known, even in the way he speaks, forcing those around him to conform to his ways instead of the other way around. Funny how life takes you on such weird roads.

"Does Kit even know who the "Three Lights" band is? She doesn't even like concerts." Almost as if she could hear the amusement in his voice, she stifle a chuckle.

"Na, but that winna reest her frae gaun. She weens it a waste o' tickets tae thraw thaim out. Sae, are ye gaun or whit?" Taking pity on the man, she said yes. Before hanging up, she asked him one last thing. "Hey, Alex. You ever plan to stop calling her your 'wife'? It's confusing people."

There was silence on the line. For a moment she thought he hung up on her, but then she heard the nearly silent laughter and sigh of happiness. "Na, I di'. She saufed me an' nou she's my life. I winna luve anither as I dae her. She is my hert Resa. I wadna langer live withoot her. She's the bluid in my hert, the licht o' my saul, an' I di' plan tae gie her up tae onybody." With that, the line went dead. Removing the phone from her ear, she gave off a sigh of her own. 'You're lucky Kit. You have someone who loves you so much that it hurts me to look at the two of you together sometimes.' She thought. Not wanting to dwell on it much, she got up, opened her door and yelled at her brother about the tickets then closed it again. Leaning against the door for a bit, she inhaled as much air as she could then exhaled. Determined, she returned to her laptop on her bed and laid there, watching whatever video she could find to watch.

* * *

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly. Little bouts here and there but overall, not major. This continued for almost two weeks when she started noticing something. Whenever she ran into Seiya, he would give her this look. It was like he was trying to figure her out. As if he couldn't decide between liking her or ignoring her. Taking matters into her own hands, she decided to ignore him as best she could. By the time a month has passed, she was ready to explode. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. Unable to do so since he and his brothers have not been in school for nearly a week, she thought it best to just leave things alone. At least for now.

It was the weekends and tomorrow was the concert. Packing up whatever she thought she would need for the event, she zipped up her bag and went to sleep. Waking up, she saw her brother there again as he is every morning and punched him. The same morning routine and the same gathering for events. Resa, Kitling and Chiina decided to go shopping before the concert and that meant the guys were following. Isre drove Resa, Chiina and Erie while Alexion drove William with Kitling him his lap. By the time they left, both trunks were full and barely had room in the back seats. They forgo the trip back home since they were more than likely to by more things at the concert.

Arriving at the concert hall, the gang went to their seats with little trouble with the guys glaring at every male in the vicinity. With the concert starting, the faces that they gave off when they saw the band members coming to the stage shocked them completely. There standing on the stage was the Kou Brothers! They were the "Three Lights"! Looking at each other, they each shared to same thought. 'Well, what do you know. They're idols.'

Since they were already there, they decided to stay and enjoy the concert. All three were singing and damn did they sing. They may be jerks in school but they can sing. Everything was going OK until Resa felt something sliding up her leg. Turning slightly, he saw a disgusting pig trying to feel her up. Ready to lash out, Isre, also having seen the wandering hand beat her to the punch. Grabbing the man by his collar, Isre threw him out of his seat. Yelling about how sacred his little sister is, she saw that everyone's attention was now directed at them. Embarrassed, she grabbed Isre but his collar, choked him mid sentence and tossed him in the direction ahead of her. Unfortunately, that was where the stage was and where Isre just happened to land.

With the concert hall in silence, everyone was shocked when Alexion got up from his seat, walked up to the stage, grabbed Isre by his left ankle and started to walk off. Just before leaving he turned around to face the band. Bowing slightly, he said, "Ah. Sairy. Ye mey conteena nou." Though through the mistress of misfortune seem to be smiling upon them, Yaten spotted Kitling in Alexion's arm and before he could stop himself, he leaped...right onto Alexion's back, causing them to tumble a bit. Sensing danger, Yaten couldn't let go fast enough before he too was tossed away, only into the crowd. Soon, chaos reined over the hall. With the audience going wild, the rest of the gang ran up to the stage just as Yaten ran up the stage as well. Though so some reason, he manage to knock everyone down along the way. Sawing 'hell broke loose' was loosely describing what was happening now.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I've updated another chapter before the week's even ended. Hopefully, the story comes out good and anyone who reads it will enjoy it. I'll update soon, hopefully by Friday or in three weeks since I just updated three chapters.**

**Reviews and comments are welcome. Please excuse any misspelling, misuse of any punctuation or grammar and any misguided info on Naoko Takeuchi's characters. The language Alexion is speaking is technically Scotland but I didn't feel like changing the speak pattern, so forgive me if it sounds weird to those actual native speakers of the language.**


	6. Apologies Comes with Accidents

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Naoko Takeuchi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other characters not mentioned in the series "Sailor Moon" are to sole property of Jenkeo. The same disclaimer applies to them as well.**_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 6: APOLOGIES COMES WITH ACCIDENTS_**

With the concert ruined, the 'Three Lights' band and the transfers headed back stage. With everyone together, it was hard to keep from lashing out at one another. Steeping into the dressing room for the band members, the room suddenly became full with all nine people together. For a while, the two groups just stayed quiet, not really looking at one another. Tired of the silence, Alexion and William stepped up and apologized. "Do forgive us. We did not mean to ruin your concert."

"Ye mey cawin' me gif problems. This is nummer for findin' me." Spoke Alexion as he handed them a business card. Not sure of how to reply, Taiki took the card with a nod before issuing his own apology. "Ah, please forgive us as well. We were not expecting Yaten here to suddenly jump on your back." Forcing Yaten to bow as well, they tried to ignore the menacing aura coming from Alexion when they mentioned Yaten. As the two groups talked it out about what happened on stage, Seiya took a quick glance at Resa, to see her reaction to this situation. Seeing the disinterest in the events that had happened, he worried if the only impression he could make around her was a stupid one. With every quick glance he made to Resa, Isre made on Seiya.

Since their first meeting at school, Isre seem to notice how Seiya's eye would unconsciously drift off to his little sister. The way Seiya would look at Resa was causing him reasons to be concern. Seiya was dating that bunny girl Usagi and if he's interested in his sister while dating another, it just showed his unfaithfulness. Isre came out of his thoughts when he notice his group leaving. Trying to reach them and failing, he managed to save himself, though in the process of knocking someone else down.

* * *

One moment he was looking at Resa's back and the next he was seeing black. All he remembered was the pressure on his back, like he was being pushed. With a startle cry, he leaned forward, falling. He saw Resa turned and made the connection of what he was about to do. He was going to fall on her! He couldn't do that! He already made a fool of himself in front of her before, he refused to do it again.

Bending his knees, he saw his face landing lower and sighed in relief, though it was short-lived. Instead of landing face to face, he ended up face to chest. Falling on the ground, his face wedged itself into something warm and soft. Moments past before Seiya worked up the nerve to get a feel of what he landed on. Squeezing the soft globes around his face, he heard a sharp intake and crackling knuckles. Shifting so that he could see what was going on, he froze, blushing furiously.

There he was on the ground, face full of breast, as blushing Resa and two shocked faces, three indifferent ones and two angry faces, ready to beat him to a pulp. He tried to get up when Kitling jumped down from Alexion's arms and bent down near the pair. Looking at them, she suddenly said, "No, no. You do it like this." Grabbing Seiya's right arm, she placed in above Resa's head, using his left to lift up her shirt while placing Resa's arms on Seiya's shoulders and spreading her tighs open so that Seiya was kneeling in between. All in all, it was a provocative sight. Pleased with her handiwork, she stood up and gestured for Alexion to pick her up once more. Once more in his arms, she set about the arena for the battle to happen. Just as she was about to verbally 'ring the bell', the door opened, revealing a long-haired blonde with buns. Looking at the sight before her, she gasped and ran away.

Seeing his girlfriend running away from what could most likely be the most misinterpreted scene to every happen to him, he quickly got up and ran after her. Not seeing anything to do there, Resa got up off the ground with Chiina's help, dusted herself off and held her head as high as she could muster with as much dignity as she can get. "Is there anything else that you need from us? No? Then we'll be off. Good day." With that, Resa walked out the door, followed by everyone else with Isre last. Giving one last glance back and a clear warning to watch their backs, he too left them to stew in their own thoughts.

* * *

It would seem that lately, he haven't had any luck with neither his girlfriend Usagi or the new transfer student Resa. He's managed to land himself in the most undesirable position when she's around. After what happened at the concert, Usagi seem hard pressed to believe that nothing was going on between him and Resa. There was like seven other bodies in there with them! How could see not see them?

To make matters worst, Usagi's friends are starting to pin him against her. They should know how he is. Taiki is dating one of her friends, Ami, and she's the smart one! Not only Taiki but Yaten too. He's dating Mina. Granted, she's been seeing Yaten chasing after another girl but it's not romantically. It's like the love for a pet. A cute fluffy pet that he just want to doll up and cuddle. Though thanks to this fiasco, they are experiencing a rocky road in their relationship too.

After explaining everything to Usagi, Seiya thought he should say sorry for what happened in the back room. Determined to actually get an apology through, he went to school Monday and waited near her homeroom until Resa showed up. When she did show up, he forgot what he wanted to say when he saw her in her uniform again. Clearly, the uniform she wore was making him brain-dead. It wasn't 'til he went back to his homeroom and it ended that he remembered. He tried apologizing in math class, gym, lunch, and history but with no success.

Depress that he couldn't apologize by the end of the day, he left the school's ground, never noticing now Usagi would follow him with her eyes as he pretty much stalked Resa all day. Feeling depressed herself, she got ready to leave the school as well when her phone rang off. Looking at the screen, she gasped as she covered her mouth. Looking around to see if anyone was looking, she took a deep breath before answering her phone.

"Hello Mamo-chan."

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 6. I feel like posted chapter 7 in a couple of hours but it depends on my mood. Enjoy the story and wait 'til the next chapter comes out. It's already half way done. Yeaa me~**

**Reviews and comments are welcome. Please excuse any misspelling, misuse of any punctuation or grammar and any misguided info on Naoko Takeuchi's characters. Once again, the language Alexion is speaking is technically Scotland but I didn't feel like changing the speak pattern, so forgive me if it sounds weird to those actual native speakers of the language.**


	7. Anima Concert

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Naoko Takeuchi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other characters not mentioned in the series "Sailor Moon" are to sole property of Jenkeo. The same disclaimer applies to them as well. Because I'm the lazy type, this disclaimer is also for all my other chapters that will be posted after this.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 7: ANIMA CONCERT**_

Things seem to be looking up for him. Aside from the wrecked concert, humiliation, his girlfriend's doubts and having yet to say sorry to the victim, he was having a good day. Early in the morning, he managed to get tickets for the 'Anima' concert. They're a hit and their concerts usually are sold out within the first thirty seconds it's been announce. Luckily, he was already an idol and he got lucky when he asked his producers to get tickets for him. He got enough for him, his brothers, his girlfriend and her friends. Hopefully it'll be enough to patch things up with her.

Thinking about Usagi now-a-days usually gets him depressed. He could tell that Usagi was drifting away from him. After the concert humiliation, she seem almost reluctant to be near him. She was suddenly busy and always on her phone. She even ran away on one of their dates when her phone ran. Who could be so important for her to leave so soon? 'Well whatever.' he thought. Staring at the tickets in his hand, he prepared himself. Calling Usagi seem to take a toll but he did it anyway. After all, he loves her...didn't he?

* * *

She dreaded coming to school after the 'Three Lights' concert. She was so embarrassed that whenever Seiya came near her, she ran. Sure it was a dick move and a cowardly one at that, but she couldn't think of anything else to do. Whenever they cross path, something stupid always happen. Trying to prevent another accident, she just avoided him in general. Sighing, she was silently hoping that the concert to distract her. Luckily, Alexion was the owner of the hall they were using and with Kitling in the band, everything there was free to use.

She and the others haven't really been to school much with the impending concert coming, so she didn't see much of Seiya. Whenever she saw him, it looked like he wanted to apologize. But with their streak and her brother glaring at him at every turn, he never had a chance. Feeling lonely now that she couldn't see Seiya much, she focused on her singing. After all, she never liked him to begin with, so she shouldn't be missing him. He has a girlfriend for crying out loud! 'Whatever.' she thought before testing her singing again. She didn't like him and that's the way she hopes things will stay...didn't she?

* * *

Though she was the shortest in the band, playing the keyboard wasn't really hard. With Isre playing the guitar, Erie on bass, Resa singing, herself on keyboard and Chiina with drums, they made one hell of a band. Alexion always let them use his hall because he likes hearing his 'wife' play. William was on stand-by with Alexion as guards, the concert was really secure.

Looking at Resa, Kitling could tell she was not all there. Perhaps she was thinking about a certain 'boy'. It was after all her fault that things got worse between them but it shouldn't matter. He has a girlfriend. Or he did anyway. Kitling accidentally ran into them on one of their dates. Luckily, they didn't see her so she stayed in the shadows. For whatever reason, she had the urge to spy on them, like something was going to happen. Just then, the blondie's phone ran. She made an excuse and ran off. Kitling followed, intrigue to figure out what was happening. She answered her phone, closed it then walked for a bit. Kitling thought she was just walking around aimlessly when she went into a café. Having a bad feeling, she followed in and saw her hugging another man before giving him a kiss.

Apparently, the faithful girlfriend was cheating on her man with 'Mamo-chan'. Returning back to reality when she heard Resa singing again, an idea came into her head. It was her fault that things were bad between them, so the only right thing to do would be to fix it. And fix it she will.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Resa came to school. Not like he was keeping track. Looking down at his watch, Seiya mentally prepared himself. Today was the concert day and he'll go to high heavens to fix things with Usagi. Looking back, he saw Taiki, leisurely leaning on a wall while Yaten was looking piss. Turns out, Mina broke up with Yaten last week. She was apparently tired of him always talking about 'Kit is so cute and small. She's like a doll. I want her. I -'. Seems Yaten took a real liking to Kitling, though the red-head Scots was bound to kill him if he went anywhere near his'wife' again.

When Yaten jumped onto his back, intending to get Kitling, he didn't realise that the man was going to make good on his threat of killing him. The red-head grabbed Yaten's mic, wrapped the cord around his throat and started straggling the life out of him, on stage! Clearly, he wasn't the shy type...or the type to make idle threats either. Sighing, he turned his head when he heard someone calling his name. There! There was Usagi with her friends.

Coming together, he hugged Usagi, saying 'Hi', getting some greetings in return. Taiki went to Ami while Mina and Yaten stared each other off. With a 'Hmph', they both turned and pouted. Trying to avoid a conflict, he suggested that they start heading in, to beat the rush.

* * *

When they said sold out the meant sold out. The hall was filled! It was more packed than his own concert. He never personally heard the 'Anima' but they must be something if they place was decked out. Looking around, he spotted the last person he ever wanted to meet, let alone see again. There at the corner, near the stage was the red-head! He was speaking into the headpiece he had. He seemed to be motioning someone behind the stage. 'Must be the 'Anima'.' he thought. He wasn't particular interested and was about to look away when he saw something familiar.

Squinting harder, he managed to make out the band members and gasped. It was the transfers! What were they doing there? All sorts of questions were going through his head. He could the instruments on the guys back so he assumed that they were 'Anima'. Surprises were just everywhere weren't they? Unable to take his eyes off of them, he say when Resa turn to scan the audience. When her eyes stopped in his direction, he nearly stopped breathing. It was as if she was looking at him. Not sure, if he believed it himself. He moved around a bit, while never taking his eyes off her. No matter where he went, her eyes followed.

'She sees me!' he thought. He was about to wave when Usagi tugged on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw worried and concerned eyes on him. "Are you okay?" Usagi asked him. He's been fidgeting a lot. He was looking near the entrance to the stage but she couldn't see anything with so many people. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. sorry to have worried you." Taking one last look at the stage corner, he saw that Resa was gone. Sad, he sat down. If Resa was one of the members of 'Anima' then she'll be on stage. Suddenly eager, he couldn't wait for the concert to begin.

* * *

He was here! She saw him when she was looking at all the people in the hall. He seem to disbelieve that she couldn't be looking at him, so when he moved, she followed. She had to hold off a smirk when he realized that she saw him. But she couldn't dwell on it must when he turned to his girlfriend. Feeling an ache at her chest, she pushed forwards, behind the stage. She'll perform the concert and damn hell will it be a good one.

* * *

Breath-taking. That was the only word he could think of describing her. When they came out to the stage, his entire group gasped when they saw who was in the band. He ignored all of them though. He ignored Yaten's sudden squeal, Usagi's look of concern and Rei's heated glare. All he saw was Resa on stage, singing in such a lovely voice. He definitely heard better people singing but for some reason, Resa singing was like silk against his skin. He was so trained on her that when she realized that he was staring, she gave him a wink. Feeling giddy, he gave of a pleasure fill sigh, never notice Usagi's depressed sigh or how Rei was trying to comfort her.

With the concert done, Seiya got up before everyone else and headed for one of the stands. Buying a bouquet of roses, he headed for the backstage. Luckily, the producers got him the VIP passes along with the tickets. Trending rather quickly, he didn't see Usagi's eyes following his every move. No. All he thought about was Resa, and this time, he was going to apologize right and perhaps, maybe get them to be friends.

* * *

A/N: I decided to have one chapter of seriousness and where the two groups are not at each other's throats. Hopefully, it wasn't too serious and that you all can still enjoy this. Although the 'Three Lights' and 'Anima' are bands, I'm not going to put in any songs because this is not a song fic and I don't listen to much music. Reviews and comments are welcome. Please excuse any misspelling, misuse of any punctuation or grammar and any misguided info on Naoko Takeuchi's characters.


	8. Dating, Confrontations and Resolutions

_**CHAPTER 8: DATING ALWAYS COME WITH CONFRONTATIONS AND RESOLUTIONS**_

It was a leap of fate that made him ask Usagi on another date. After the last one where she ran off on him, he tried multiple times to go out again. After many rejections, she finally agreed to go out today with him. Looking in the mirror to straighten his collar, he hummed a happy tune. Usagi was being relatively normal and he manage to get Resa to stop glaring at him. After two weeks, he was still unable to grasp the fact that he and Resa are no longer on bad terms.

The walk to her room was nerve wrecking. Many possibilities of what could go wrong were running rampage through his skull. She could get the wrong door and Resa could she him with person, while holding flowers. She could be in the middle of undressing when he walks in. Or he could be interrupting a meeting between her and her special someone. She was to pretty to have been single all this time. Then a picture of the rest of her group came into his mind. 'Then again, she could be single with them all round. Especially with that brother of hers'.' he thought.

Thankfully, he manage to get to her dressing room safe and sound. Nothing bad happened on the way there and he didn't run into the other Anima members. He knocked and she answered. He gave her flowers and apologize. She accepted and they were civil. All in all, it was the best meeting between the two of them.

For the last two weeks, things were peaceful. He would occasionally sit with the Anima, though Yaten took a permanent seat next to Wiliam. He was allowed to stay there as long as he behaved and keep his hands off. It was so nice that William had allowed him to be her 'partner' during gym, though she usually used him as a chariot so that she didn't have to run herself. He could call himself her friend and likewise. He was even encouraged by her to ask Usagi on another date. 'You're her boyfriend. She shouldn't be making so many excuses. Either she's hiding something or you're just a bad boyfriend.' Resa countered him when he said he was bothering Usagi too much with dates. So he confronted her, and it looked like she was cornered so she said OK. It seemed like she resigned herself to fate.

Shaking his head, he tried to think positive. He's going on a date with Usagi to the theme park and he's now friends with Resa and mostly civil with the other Anima members. Yea. Everything was going right for him now, though the nagging feeling he was getting kept telling him otherwise.

* * *

Friends. She and Seiya were now friends. It's strange to be on talking terms with someone you hated. Though she and Seiya were talking, she tries to be civil with Yaten. It wasn't that she didn't like him 'cuz he keeps things entertaining, but because he was keeping her away from Kitling. She enjoyed the times with Kitling but when Yaten came in, it was like she was forgotten. No, not forgotten. Just ignored. Though Kitling never ignored her, it was hard to make small talk when you have a silver blob in between you and the person you're talking to.

Though Kitling was not quite happy with Yaten, she did like the things he bought her. Usually it was clothes that he made himself. Not having the heart to turn him down after all his hard work, she accepts the offered gift. He would usually make one for both sizes she was in. That alone worked on her. When Alexion found out, he wasn't mad per say. He just ask or rather he commissioned Yaten to make clothes he liked for Kitling to wear.

Looking at Kitling now, she was even wearing one now. A strap-less yellow skin-tight shirt with strings on the side. Decorative jeans with black open toe heels. She had on a yellow strap collar with a yellow rose on the left side. She straighten her hair and was now wearing shades. To Alexion hated revealing her skin, even he admitted that this looked nice. Right now, they were preparing to go to the theme park with the tickets Yaten got them. He bought tickets for Seiya and Usagi for their date but bought extras to go with friends too, though he didn't tell Seiya. It's a big theme park, they wouldn't run into each other much. Even if they did, they were friends now, so it didn't matter. Taiki couldn't make it but Anima could. So here they are, in Alexion's back room, or more like above the restaurant, getting ready for their trip. Them parks are fun and they were going to have fun.

* * *

The date was not going like how Seiya imagine it would be. Usagi was being distant with everything. He tried a few times to get closer but she just seem to keep pushing him away. Sighing, he looked off into the distance when he saw someone he thought looked very familiar. Rubbing his eyes, he looked again, only it wasn't there no more.

Had he just image Resa and her friends here too? Was he craving to see Resa so much that he was imagining her wherever he was? God. he was pathetic. He was on a date with his girlfriend and here he was thinking of another woman. Just pathetic. He just needed to focus harder on his date. Try harder to fix things with Usagi. Yup, that was what he needed to do.

* * *

'Crap. Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap!' Yaten thought. He was walking and talking to Erie about what rides they could go on when he spotted Seiya and Usagi. Just great. Here he was having fun, he just had to see them. Seiya gets stupid when Resa's around. Determined to keep them apart, he pushed, pulled, dragged, whatever he could to another area where Seiya couldn't see them.

Finally out of Seiya's line of vision, he huddled with Isre and told him what he found. Both decided to keep them apart so that everyone would enjoy their time. Kitling doesn't go out much, so Alexion demanded to come with them so that he could bask in her happiness. He was even holding her waist the entire time they were here. Yes. To keep them happy, Res and Seiya must not meet!

* * *

Seems like no matter what he did, he couldn't close the gap between him and Usagi. Every pull he did, she pushed twice as hard. To make matters worse, whatever he would look away from Usagi, he swore he could see Resa. Of course, seconds later, she would vanish. Depressed, he thought on his relationship with Usagi.

When he first met her, it wasn't exactly love at first sight but he felt something. When he first met Resa, it wasn't love at first sight either, though he felt a stronger jolt go through his body than he did with Usagi. Back then, he had a crush on his friend Kakyuu. He always thought it would never be recooperated but still, he stood by her. When Usagi came into the picture, he couldn't decide if he liked Kakyuu or Usagi more. In the end, he choose Usagi.

They were happy in the beginning. She and Mamoru had just broken up so she didn't want another relationship so soon. But his attentive devotion to her eventually won in the end. They strted going out, but now thinking about it, she was never as happy with him as she was with Mamoru. Was he just a replacement for him? He accepted at first, thinking he could change her mind later in their relationship but what if he never did? What if she still loved Mamoru? Looking at Usagi now, he could tell she was trying to have fun with him but her heart just wasn't there. No. Her heart was and must have always been with Mamoru. Even when he left her for America. Things can't continue like this. He couldn't date a woman thinking about another man while he too was thinking of another woman. Sighing, he turned to Usagi when he heard rustling from behind him. Turning around, he saw Yaten. Then he saw Kitling, followed closely behind by her other friends. Maybe he wasn't as crazy as he thought he was, though he didn't see Resa, Chiina and her brother Erie. He snapped out of it when he heard Kitling speak.

"Break up with her." was all she said. Confused, he looked between her and Usagi. Did Kitling read his mind? He was thinking about breaking up but he didn't think about 'til now. Was his misery really that apparent to people?

* * *

Looking at his face was a clear indicator that he was confused and shocked. Not that it really mattered. Isre and Yaten were trying their damnest to keep her group away from his brother's date. Luckily, Resa went to the bathroom with Chiina and of course, Erie just had to follow, to 'make sure they were safe'. Isre would have followed but he seemed more compelled to stay and watch over things than to see if his sister really went to the toilet.

With Resa gone, Kitling decided enough was enough. No matter where they went, they would always run into Seiya and since she's trying to hook Resa and Seiya together, now was a perfect time as any to tell him of her unfaithfulness. If there was one thing that Kitling will not ever tolerate, it was unfaithfulness. Loyalty and being faithful were the two things she held in high expectations. Alexion and William knew that but she didn't have romantic feelings for William. Alexion...he was someone Kitling like teasing. Though she always brush off his advances, she had no doubt in her mind, or his, that they were going to be together. Thinking about Resa, she also had no doubt that she and Seiya were going to be together too.

Making up her mind, she jumped off Alexion's lap and headed towards the bench that was just on the other side of the food stand they were at. Unhurried, she didn't waver when both Yaten and Isre tried to stop her. She knew and with one look at them, they knew that she knew as well. She was going to end things. Be the one to make the final decision. Hopefully, it won't tear apart the one person she's trying to fix.

* * *

Standing but a few feet away from him and Usagi was Kitling and he still can't fathom why she wanted him to break up with her. Sure, he was going to do it but he'll do it at his pace, not hers. He could tell she was getting annoyed with the way her cheeks were puffing, but he will not submit to her will!

"Break up with her. You don't belong with someone who can't stay faithful in the face of doubts and trouble."

Faithful? What was she talking about? As far as he's concern, he's been faithful. Granted, his mind may occasionally stray to a certain someone else, but physically, he has never strayed. But perhaps she wasn't talking about him as his eyes drifted between Kitling and Usagi. It looked like they were having a staring contest and Kitling was winning. Getting a bad vibe, he turned to Usagi, demanding an answer. "What does she mean unfaithful? A-are you...are you cheating on me?" he asked Usagi.

There was a moment of silence but it was all he needed to confirm the truth. She had indeed been unfaithful. Her quick intake of breath, her shallow breathing, sweating and eyes darting everywhere but his, he knew. All this time, he have tried to place her happiness above his own when she couldn't even stay true to him. He waited for the stabbing pain to reach it's way into is heart, but it never came. Sure, there was pain, but it wasn't as sharp as he thought it'll be. Finding out the person you love doesn't love you back such hurt to high hell, but it was like a pinching sensation. This just proves that he had stop loving her. If only he had noticed it sooner. Maybe this sort of confrontation could have been avoided. At least Resa wasn't here. Her opinion of him mattered a lot more than he cared to think about.

Slouching back onto the bench, he sighed as he placed his head in his hands and ask, "Why?" Usagi seemed stuck. She didn't want him to find out this way. She was going to break things off with him today but she didn't want it like this. Perhaps it's karma for starting a new, or technically rekindling an old flame before extinguishing the current. She would have given him a response but the words wouldn't come out. Thankfully, Kitling seemed to sense this and answered for her.

"She's been seeing this guy call 'Mamo-chan". I don't know exactly when it started but it did happen. Break up now to save yourself the time and pain." Mamo-chan. Or better known as Mamoru. He should have known. She have always picked him in the past, why should now be any different? Leaning back, he just felt numb. No pain, no feelings. Just numb. He faintly could hear Usagi making excuses but he didn't want to hear them. She may have been wrong physically but it was just as his fault as hers. They both thought of another when together. They both deserve the pain they're going through.

Lifting up one hand, he stopped Usagi's stammering. Sighing, he decided it was finally over. "It's fine Usagi. I-I understand. We both just didn't have our heart in this relationship. I..." he didn't seem able to continue but he pressed forward anyway. "I wish you luck with Mamoru. We were friends once and we can be again. Just-just give me time."

Close to tears himself, he vaguely saw Usagi's shoulder's slump. He vaguely saw her turn on her heels and walk away, but he did manage to hear what she had to say. "I-I never meant her this to happen. I only just-just started seeing Mamoru again. I didn't plan for this to happen. If it's anyone's fault, it's hers. She was what tore us apart." Before walking away, Kitling kicked before at the back of her knees, sending her to the ground, shocking everyone. Crying out in alarm, she winced when Kitling grabbed her hair roughly and forced her to look directly in Kitling angry face.

"Get this and get this now you bitch. It was never Resa that tore you two apart. It was your insecurities. It was your doubts of his love that ruined your fake happiness. You never loved him to start with so it was a matter of time before you two broke up, rather it be Resa or someone." Grabbing another fist full of hair, she tossed the crying girl away. Still unappeased, she continued her rant. "I won't let you defile my best friend's name because you can't accept your failings. If I ever hear you dare to blame her for your problems, I'll kill you. I'm rich so I can guarantee you I'll succeed and no one would question me. Go back to your man and relay your faults to him. I will not stand for your ignorance in these matters. Begone you whore. Leave my sights now or I'll make good on my promise."

Scared, Usagi got up and ran away, leaving one angry girl, three neutral figures and two dumb-founded brothers. Both Yaten and Seiya flinched when Kitling's attention shifted to them. Walking towards Seiya, she sat down next to him. It was quiet for a bit before she took an inhale of breath than exhaling, trying to calm herself. When she felt she was calm enough, she glanced at Seiya before opening her mouth again. "I won't tell you that she's completely wrong 'cuz you know it's partly your fault too. There will be times where these things happen but never give in. She's worth it in the end I assure you."

Having said her piece, she hoped down and went to Alexion. He lifted her up and they started walking away from him. Yaten, unsure of what to do, stayed behind with Seiya, to offer some form of comfort. Just before they vanish from sight, Kitling reached beyond Alexion's shoulders. "Just so you know, I'll kill you too if you hurt her." And like that they were gone. Looking from one another, they shuddered. They finally understood why she was the leader and that she took her role as one very seriously.

* * *

Back at school, things were awkward. With the threat from Kitling hanging around, Usagi and Seiya stayed far from each other as Usagi stayed far away from the Anima. Things were so tense, the 'Three Lights' and 'Anima' were back to sitting apart at lunch. Resa, not being there when the confrontation happened, went up to Seiya and his brothers to get an explanation. Plopping down next to him, she asked her question.

"Why aren't you sitting with us?" Panicking, his eyes darted to Kitling but he saw a thumbs up so he calmed slightly. "I-I just wanted to-to discuss the next concert we're doing."

"Why didn't you just do it at our table?" she asked confused.

"It's a-a surprise. I didn't want to ruin it by speaking about it over there." He saw Resa nodding her head like she believed his half lie. Though the concert was real, he just wasn't discussing it with his brothers. Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. He turned and saw a look of pity from Resa. "I heard you broke up with your girlfriend. Sorry man. These things just happen. Why you two split?"

Scared of what he could tell her, he saw Kitling's nod, telling him it's Ok to tell her, though how she knew from two tables down was beyond him. "Sh-she thought I was cheating so she cheated first." Tilting her head to show her confusion, he elaborated. "She thought I was cheating on her with-with..." He didn't want to finish his statement but knew that he'll have to tell her. They were friends and she did nothing wrong. "With you."

The look on her face was priceless. He could see her brain trying to process what he just told her. Trying to make a connection between his break up and her connection to him. She must have come up blank when she started questioning him about it. "Wait. She thought you were cheating?" He nodded.

"And she thought it was with me?" Another nod.

"And she told you this?" Another nod.

"Is she stupid?" Tilting his own head in confusion, she continued. "We clearly are friends and we didn't even like each other to start with. So she cheated on the assumption that you and I were having an affair and ruined your date." Agreeing, he nodded his head. That was the jist of it. He saw Resa shaking her head before getting up. She extended her hand for him to take but he hesitated. Looking at the confused looks of his brothers, they didn't know what she was doing either. Hearing the impatient huff, he turned back to Resa. "Well? Come on. Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"On a date." Blinking slowly, he just stared at her. Date? Why would they go on a date? Beside, they were at school. They couldn't skip.

"You said she thought I was your 'other woman' right?" Again he nodded. "And your date was ruined because of me." He tried to shake his head, but she didn't allow him to. "Regardless of what you say, it's obviously my fault that it went wrong. Since it's my fault, I'll fix it. If I ruined it, then I should be able to fix it right? So let's go. I'll give you a date to remember." Not willing to let him go, she grabbed him and yanked him towards the exit. She was angry, but she was more prideful. She was no date-wrecker so she'll show him the date that he should have gotten from his now ex-girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: This was a crazy long chapter. Originally, it was like four chapters, but then I made it into one. It came out so long that I was tempted into making it into three parts, but I decided to stick to my plan. I wrote this chapter when sick and when I was food poisoned so don't blame me if it's a little hard to understand. I'll go through it later to correct anything that's wrong after I feel better. Like usual, please excuse any misspelled words, wrong grammar usage or punctuation and any misguided information on ****Naoko Takeuchi characters. They are OC-ed to fit my story. Reviews and comments are welcome. I'll even that on commissions since I got nothing better to do with my life. Peace everyone and wait for the next chapter called "A Date to Remember". Family interruptions never looked so funny until you've met the cra-crazes.**


	9. A Date to Remember

_**CHAPTER 9: A DATE TO REMEMBER**_

Friends, break ups and dating. They have to be the most evilest things in the world, next to pregnancies and bad punch lines. It was only a month or three when he first met Resa. A year or two when he met Usagi. A few weeks since becoming friends with Resa and less than a day when he broke up with Usagi. Not even a day has gone by yet and he's already on a date with his friend, Resa. Though she said it's to maintain her reputation of not being the so called 'other woman'. Apparently, her need to maintain her status was strong enough to give him 'the date you deserve with the horrid woman'.

So here he was, cutting school and back at the theme park where he and Usagi broke up on their last date. Only this time, he's with Resa and they weren't planning to break up. They weren't even dating! But seeing the happy glee on her face, Seiya couldn't say no.

Walking up to the ticket booth, Resa paid for the tickets since it was 'her fault' the first time didn't go so well. Having just paid for the tickets, they walked in and went straight to the direction board. Wanting a brochure of the park to take with her, she ran over to the gift shop, telling him to wait there for a bit. As soon as she was out of sight and not even two seconds alone, he felt shadows looming over him. Turning, he nearly fainted when he saw who they where and surprise surprise. He wasn't shock to see Chiina and Isre. Gaining a breather or two, he asked them what they were doing there.

"Why are the two of you here? Wait. You two are never alone." Looking from side to side, he tried looking for more figures he's sure to remember. Unable to spot the others, he slightly relaxed but still asked, "Where are the others?"

"They're somewhere and everywhere. Your brothers are here as well." Leaning closer, Isre placed his right arm on Seiya's shoulders. "Listen. I don't care if you planned to date my sister after just literally, breaking up a day ago. I can tell my sister is trying to help, but don't take her kindness for affection, got that?" Nodding, Isre released Seiya only for Chiina to yank him down by his collar. "We'll be watching you. And I mean 'we'. She better be happy or a certain someone going to end up missing a certain aspect about himself before he goes missing too, ya hear me?" Getting another nod, both Chiina and Isre backed up into the crowd until the disappeared. No sooner had they vanish did Resa appear with the map.

"I got the map! Here look. OK, let's see...hmm...How about we go on the tea cups first?" Receiving the OK from Seiya, they both headed towards the tea-cups. Since it was a school day, not many children or teens were about so the line weren't long. By the time the got on the ride, they were happily chatting about random things going on in their life. Sitting in one of the many large cups, Seiya had a full view of the other pedestrians in the other cups...and three of those cups had oddly familiar people in it. When Resa caught him staring beyond her, she turned about the same time everyone else ducked into their cups, or remained, concealing their faces with disguises. Sweat dropping, the cups started to spin.

With Seiya spinning the cups and Resa waving her arms in the air with her eyes closed, she didn't see when Chiina stood up from her cup and aims a paintball gun in Seiya's direction. Firing rapidly, Seiya manage to dodge the bullets but the other cups not containing the psycho group of friends were not so lucky. Whatever were in those bullets, where strong since it broke the cups. Luckily, the cups were coming to a stop and Seiya nearly dragged Resa off the cups before the doors were even opened.

* * *

She always loved the tea cups. Spinning her life away with the pace of the ride then at her own faster pace, she truly loved the cups. Getting off, she smelt what she thought was fresh paint. Turning, she saw the other cups, ruined and covered in paint. Turning back to Seiya, she could see him sweating dramatically. Concern, she tugged on his sleeve to draw in his attention.

"Seiya, are you OK? You're sweating a lot." When he opened his mouth, several high-speed blurs passed her vision. Turning to the direction that it was going in, she saw more paint splatter. 'Hmm...was the park getting repainted?' she thought. Ignoring it, she turned her attention back to Seiya once more. Asking again if he's OK since he was sweating even more, he vigorously nodded and she smile.

"Shall we go on the roller coaster next?" she asked him. Nodding his agreement, they headed for the wooden roller coaster ride.

* * *

"Chiina! Stop shooting at them already! What if you hit Resa?!" Demanded Isre. Rising from her place, she faced Isre with a bored expression. Raising the gun to rest on her shoulder, she asked him, "Why? It's not like I actually hit her."

"No! But you almost grazed her! Give me that!" Soon, a struggle occurred as the two fought over the gun. When Chiina came out victorious, she saw that Erie was just standing there looking while pointing to her left. Looking around, she saw that she had lost them.

"Argh! Now look what happened. We lost them." Following Erie's direction, she headed left. When Isre got up, he looked up to see Erie holding not one but two paint ball guns. Handing him one, he brushed himself off as Erie gave him a piece of paper before following his sister. Looking down, he read the paper.

_Follow them and don't get caught. Fire only when something intervene. Surrender your own life if you get caught. Every mofo for themselves. Do not return if you fail._  
_ -K. R_  
_P.S. This letter will explode when you look up._

Not sure on how to take the letter, Isre looked up only to feel something thrown at his feet before ticking sounds could be heard. Now, he may not be a genius but even he knew what was going to happen.

* * *

As he and Resa got into their seats, he heard a loud explosion. He could only guess that Resa's friend decided to bring in heavy artillery, courtesy of a certain blonde-haired shorty. Fearing for his life, he planned to make this the best date a woman who have a crazy rich blond friend, loaded with dangerous weapons, could have. Though with Resa, it wasn't so hard.

Going up the coaster in slow motion, Seiya was glad that he could be alone with Resa. Though her friends where crazy, it showed how much they love her if they were willing to kill him to see to her happiness...though for him, it wasn't a good thing. Going down, the coaster picked up speed and soon all that could be heard was yelling and screaming. Both he and Resa had their eyes closed but when he did manage to open them mid-ride, he saw Yaten standing on top of a stand. Confused, Seiya was shocked when Yaten pulled out a round object and with a face full of unshed tears clearly saying 'Forgive me', he threw it.

Seiya watched as the object landed in their cart. Looking to Resa, she saw that she hasn't noticed yet but when he looked down, he nearly soiled his pants. A bomb! His fucking brother threw a bomb at him. Grabbing it, intending to throw it off the ride, it slipped from his fingers from the high speed winds of the ride. Turning his head, he saw it land in the last cart with two men. He watch as one of them picked it up and saw it glow. Scared, Seiya turned around just as it exploded and their coaster suddenly picked up speed.

When the ride ended, many were shocked to see the back carts covered in paint. Though Seiya was shocked as well, Resa seem to be taking this in stride. She just deduced that the park was repainting and that a can of paint just fell when they reached the end. Seeing her laugh, Seiya understood why she was such good friends when Kitling. They were both crazy! Looking at Resa's happy face, he decided that she was one crazy person he can stand. Remembering the incident just moments ago, he excused himself to the bathroom to call his soon-t-be-dead brother. When he picked up, he gave him an earful.

"Asshole! Why did you throw a paint bomb at us?! Were you trying to kill me?" screeched Seiya. Upset, he didn't let Yaten speak until he was out of breath.

"I'm sorry. They threaten to keep Kitling away from me and -"

"She's more important than your own brother?!"

"Well you see -"

"Thanks Yaten. Love you too, brother-who-values-the-life-of-another-over-his-br other." Stammering out apologies, he asked Yaten once more why he was trying to kill him. "I'm not. Kitling wants this date to be exciting so she set up people in places so that you'll always be watched." Hearing voices in the back, Yaten said goodbye as Seiya told him not to hang up yet. Hanging up, he turned only to run into a broad chest. Looking up, he saw a red-haired man. A very good looking, familiar red-haired man.

"Sairy but my wife wantin' me mak shuir ye unnerstaundin her Resa be speicial wumman an' be takkin guid care o' her." Lifting Seiya by his collar, Alexion set him on his feet. "Resa bein' first body tae befreend my wife. Sin syne, thay thegither ayeweys. Kill for her my wife will. But like ye she saes. Say ye an' Resa mak guid thegither. That why she want this 'tryst' be fun for her. Say mak Resa happy ye dae. Efter." Not letting Seiya have a word, Alexion waked out the restroom, letting him to absorb the information just given to him.

Thinking back, Resa and Kitling were always together. Even though it seems like Kitling was a tyrant and a violent creature, she really cared for Resa. After all, what kind of friend follows her best friend on a date to make sure she was having fun? At least that explained why she was single. But Seiya was different. He'll be the one to stick. Usagi may not have wanted him but Resa did. Even if she didn't know it. Feeling more confident and motivated, he went out and back to Resa, intending to give her the best date and Kitling peace of mind. Slightly concern about the others attacking, he decided that what happens will happen. He was a man and he'll take on anything if it's for Resa.

* * *

So far, everywhere they went and every ride they got on always had someone there trying to kill him. Though he wasn't as angry and scared, he was frustrated yet elated with all the paint being aimed at him. It showed that Kitling cared and that she was trying to see if he'll be the one. Well, he was having fun dodging bullets and bombs along the way. He saw Isre as the main enemy. It seems he was intent on driving him away. Well, it was too bad now that Seiya wanted Resa. He's just going to have to suck it up.

On the 'Merry Go 'Round', Erie tossed him his gun and he shot Isre before he could shot him and before Resa turned to see him. While on the Ferris wheel, Seiya knocked back the paint bomb Isre threw at him and manage to get Isre covered in paint more than once. He was having so much fun that when they took a break, they was surprise by Resa's question. "I'm surprise you lasted this long. Normally, the guy would have run by the third ride."

Giving her a disbelief look, she laughed at him. "Oh come on. Really? Repainting the park? Not likely. Beside, they always do this. It's their weird way of showing they love me."

"Yes, I got that by the second ride. If you knew, why didn't you say anything?" Seeing the bliss look on her face, Seiya almost kissed her. Almost. "I didn't say anything because I wanted to see if you can survive against them. They're ruthless but you got off easy. Usually, its real bullets and bombs. Kitling once fired a bazooka in public because some guy brushed by me." Laughing at the memory, both Seiya and Resa bursted out laughing harder when Kitling popped out of nowhere with "He was trying to touch your ass stupid!" before disappearing again. "But I love them. They're more than friends, they're my family."

* * *

They where getting along nicely, Resa thought. After the whole confession thing, they were left alone...kinda. She could still tell that they were being followed but they were no longer firing the paint balls at him. She was having so much fun that when she heard someone call out Seiya's name, she stopped mid-step. In front of them was Usagi and some brunette-haired guy, wearing a green suit with a black dress shirt.

"Seiya?"

"U-Usagi? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in school?" Shock could be written on all their faces. "N-no. School ended already." Turning her attention to Resa, she started to cast her gaze downward. The guy Resa assume was the "Mamo-chan" Usagi was cheating on Seiya with was him, she extended her hand in welcome.

"Hi, my name's Resa. Seiya's friend." 'Mamo-chan' looked at her hand before giving her a disgusted look. "So you're 'Resa'. The one that Seiya likes right? If you're his friend then why are you going on a date with him now?" he sneered at her. Shocked that this man just basically called her a 'whore', she was going to bitch at him when Seiya beat her to it.

"Mamoru! How dare you! We're here because she's cheering me up! What about you? Usagi and I just ended our relationship yet you're on a date with her. That doesn't make you any better now does it?"

* * *

The nerve of this guy, subtly calling Resa a whore. He hoped she didn't pick up on it but she did. Of course they would meet at the same place where they broke up. Looking at Mamoru and Usagi, he didn't feel that stabbing pain, only anger that Mamoru. He didn't know anything about Resa so how dare he call her such a degrading name? He probably only knew what Usagi told him and if that's the case, then it wasn't good things. Looking back to Resa, he could tell she was ready to explode. He didn't want a confrontation but he'll do it if it meant defending Resa's honor. She didn't do anything wrong and Hell will freeze over before he let her feel guilt over something like this.

Just as he was about to start an argument with Mamoru, both he and Usagi where suddenly pushed into the lake on Resa and Seiya's right and Usagi and Mamoru's left. Unsure of what was happening, both he and Resa turned their heads when they started hearing screaming.

There, just a few feet away from them was a crowd of runners and in the lead was Kitling. Distinctively, he could make out Kitling, running away from a Yaten holding a dress and a...dollhouse? Behind him was both Alexion and William, looking rather murderous at the moment. Just slightly behind them was a jogging Taiki and then a mass of random people. If you look close enough, you can see Erie in the mist of the mass. Deciphering the random screaming in the crowd, one can make out in order, "HELP ME!"

"PUT ON THIS DRESS!"

"LAT BE MY WIFE!" "..."

"Yaten, it's not worth dying for..."

"I don't know what's going on but this looks fun..."

"..."

Really unsure of how to react, the nearly jumped out their skin when Chiina came up from behind. "It started with Yaten. He suddenly pulled out a dress and doll-house from god knows where and started chasing Kitling. Then Alexion and William started chasing him and I'm pretty sure you got the rest."

Figures this mess was because of his brother. Deciding to let...the marathon go wherever it was going, he took Resa's hand, intending to run when Kitling suddenly jumped into Resa's arm. Looking before them, they saw the crowd running towards them. Fearing the worse, Seiya tried to grab Resa to cover her but Chiina pulled out a steel bat, probably from the same place Yaten got his house and dress from and started a batting cage. She hit Seiya in the rear, sending him flying into the water where Usagi and Mamoru were still in. She was going to send Yaten when he tried to skit to a halt but Kitling grabbed the bat and throw him into the lake. Luckily, Alexion and William saw it coming so they diverted their path and were safe from Kitling's bat and Chiina's second bat from god knows where.

All that could be seen was a blue-haired girl and blonde-haired girl swinging bats repeatedly, spending everyone in the crowd flying into the water. The only safe one where Alexion, William and Erie. By the time the crowd ended, a good part of the water or lake was full of people. Leaning over, they could see the "Three Lights", Usagi and Mamoru. What's more amazing was that even Isre was in the lake. Unsure of how he got in, they all turned to see Resa hiding another bat behind her back while whistling and adverting her eyes. Soon, she too, leaned over and asked if they where alright. Never having seen such an event before, everyone just ended up laughing to their heart's content. For the 'Anima' and 'Three Lights', this was definitely a date to remember.

* * *

**A/N: Personally, I found this chapter to be funny. I didn't feel like elaborating the fight between Seiya and Mamoru or the bitch fit between Resa and Usagi so it's less dramatic. Only one chapter left before the story ends. Please excuse the grammar, misspellings and punctuation. Please ignore the grammar of the language Alexion is speaking. It's Scottish but I didn't feel like changing much of the speech pattern, so sorry to native speakers. reviews and comments are welcome. There will be a translation page after the last chapter is posted of all the lines Alexion said throughout the story, containing both the English grammar version with it's Scottish grammar version. Until next time.**


	10. The Best Birthday Bash is a Concert

_**CHAPTER 10: THE BEST BIRTHDAY BASH IS ALWAYS A CONCERT**_

"Hey Resa,you can't avoid him forever."

"I'm not avoiding him!"

"Yes, you are." spoke Kitling as she stared down Resa from William's shoulder. They were currently in the concert hall at one of Alexion's building and were rehearsing for their upcoming concert, celebrating Resa's birthday. Two weeks ago was her 'date' with Seiya and she's been avoiding him since then. Usually she wouldn't care about such things but during the end of their date, Seiya had asked her if she'll be his girlfriend. She liked Seiya as a friend but as a girlfriend? Now she wasn't so sure. It was probably a day since he broke up with Usagi and suddenly he wanted to date her? No way.

Looking back at the glaring blonde,she could feel the accusing stare aimed at her. She wasn't avoiding him per say, but she did make it so that they wouldn't run into each other. Not willing to answer her, Resa stayed quiet. For Kitling, the silence was her answer. "You like him." More silence could be heard. Sighing, Kitling motioned for William to place her down.

Now standing on her own two feet, Kitling walked up to Resa and stood in front of her. Blue clash with purple. Looking at one another, Kitling was the first to look away, sighing. "I know you may have just realized it but stop being a baby about it. If you like him, then tell him. He likes you, you like him. What's the problem?"

"The problem is that he's moving to fast." Blinking like an owl, Kitling stood there, staring at Resa. "To...fast...?"

"Yea, to fast. He just broke up with Usagi and now he wants to date me? Nuh-uh. No me. I ain't that kind of girl." Not sure why Resa was even taking such a logical reason in the matter, Kitling sighed once more. Getting them together was hard but she'll succeed. "Resa, you like him right?" Resa nodded.

"And he likes you right? No, don't you say a word. Does he like you?" Again, she nodded. "Then why are you hestiating?"

"He just got out of a relationship Kitling! He's probably looking for someone to fill the void. His feelings can't change that fast. It's like-" she stopped when Kitling stomped her foot.

"Listen here Ress. Feelings are emotions that are controlled by nerves and chemicals in our body. It has nothing to do with logical or reason. You don't need a reason to like someone or dislike them. Didn't you dislike him at first? Yet, here you are, liking him. Since when can you control feelings?" She paused slightly for Resa to absorb the information before continuing.

"We have feeling because we are human. These emotions let us know we have life. We live only once. Hell, turtles live longer than us. Everything about us is a rush. There are no reasons when you have feelings Resa. As easily as you can hate someone, is as easy you can like them. You can't control feelings, but you can act on it."

"Act on it?"

"Of course. When you're sad, you cry. When you're hurt, you flinch at the pain. When you're happy, you smile. What difference is there when you're in love? Love have no reasons. Feelings change. You may not love him but he does. Don't look so shocked. The man's been head over heels in love with you since you met. No one can act that stupid in front of just anyone."

Letting the information flow through her mind, Resa was reeling in the facts. Seiya... was...is...in love...with her? It can't be. He was dating Usagi when they met._ 'Love have no reasons. Feeling Change.'_

If he loved her since the beginning, would that explain all the staring? The stupid encounters they always have? If that was true, then would that mean she was in love with him too? She always seems to be the one to see him. The one to notice things the others don't see.

Looking at Resa's face, Kitling could tell she finally got it. Sighing in relief this time, she decided to enact her final plan. "You still never gave him an answer. Invite him to our concert and do it then. After all, what can possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since he last saw her. Granted, he would run into a few time, but it never lasted more than a few seconds, ending with Resa running from him. Two weeks ago, at the end of their date, he asked Resa to be his girlfriend. After all this time, she still didn't give him an answer. He was beginning to lose hope.

"Seiya, you got a call." He was rehearsing for their upcoming concert. Kitling's husband, Alexion was kind enough to let them use his hall. It was supposed to be a birthday gift for Resa, so of course he said yes. Anything for Resa. The concert was another reason he couldn't see her. Both of them a concert on the same day, so they wouldn't be seeing each other much until it ended. Feeling the depression set in once more, Seiya answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Seiya."

Shocked, Seiya straighten his slumped posture. "K-Kitling? How did you get my number?"

"Alexion of course. Anyway, I got a proposition for you." Confused, he asked. "Proposition?" As if hearing the nod on the other side of the line, he continued. "What kind of proposition?" He swore, he could hear the smirk forming on her face.

"The Resa kind."

"Keep talking."

* * *

This was it. Today was the concert and the day, she'll give Seiya her answer. Kitling said she gotten Seiya to come even though he had his own concert to do, but she believed in her. Her band was supposed to go first bu a change was done last second. Not, they were going second but the introducing band was a guess band so no one knew who they were, though she had a sneaking suspicion that Kitling and the others knew.

Oh well. It doesn't matter. If Seiya's somewhere in the crowd, he can wait out one song. Kitling told her to sing out her feeling for him so that it was easily for her. She practiced hard for this day, got teased a lot by her band mates but she's ready. She was kind of surprised when Isre didn't say much about Seiya but she guessed Kitling must have said something. He always listened to Kitling.

While she was daydreaming, the music started, indicating that the concert was about to start. It was as usual a full house and Resa was nervous. No amount of practice will ever make her ready. Staring out at the stage, she heard the announcer announcing the first band and gasped.

"INTRODUCING ONE OF OUR WORLD'S GREATEST BAND!" It can't be. "THE ONE AND ONLY-" It's not possible. "THE ALL BOY'S BAND-" But it's definitely them! "THREE LIGHTS!" There on the stage was Seiya and his brothers. Their concert was here too?

"Time shaw stairt Resa. Stey gleg an' tak tent. Ye, this for." Turning around,she saw Alexion walking up to her. When he was beside her, he glanced down for a moment before returning to the stage. Looking out, Resa wondered what they were all planning.

Tonight was the night. It was all or nothing. Kitling said the only way to show her tha he was serious was to take drastic measures. Well, here he was and he's about to announce his feelings for her and the world will know. Walking up to the mic, he pulled it out of its stand and walked closer to the edge of the stage. Looking to his left, he saw Resa. It was her birthday, why wouldn't she be here. Turning his attention back to the crowd, he began.

"Tonight, we are celebrating a special girl's birthday." The crowd erupted into a frenzy as he spoke. "That special girl is Resa Avuiles. To me, she's even more special." He watched until the screaming died down. " Since I met her, she had stolen my hear. It has taken me a long time to come to my senses but now that I know the truth of my feeling, I'm here to tell the world about it."

Turning so that he was now facing Resa, he continued. "Three weeks ago, I asked you to be mine. You never answered and most likely you never will. So, here I am. On national live TV, I'm willing to embarrass myself for you. It's probably the less humiliating thing I must have ever done when it involves you." Looking start at Resa, he said, "I love you. Here and now, I'll prove it to you." Looking to his brothers, music starting to kick up. Soon, the hall was in a fit of screams as Seiya sang is heart out to the one woman this concert was for.

Moved to tears, Resa didn't even wait for the "Three Lights" to finish before she was on the stage herself. Still, he continued. Singing what he felt as he held the woman he loved. When the song ended, the hall once more erupted with noise. Looking down at the crying girl, he asked for once more. "Will you be mine?"

Rubbing her eyes, she smiled up at Seiya before backing away. Thinking he was rejected, he was going to slump when suddenly the stage was covered in smoke. Surprise, the "Three Lights" were shocked when they heard Resa. "Three weeks ago, you asked me to be yours." The smoke started to clear and soon, everyone could see the 'Anima' on stage. Resa, looking right at Seiya.

"I didn't answer you then but now I will with a question of my own." Music was being played as she spoke. When she said her last words, the real song began. "Will you be mine?" The stage, filled with not one but two bands, were seeing mingling together. Well more like the 'Three Lights' were to shocked to move as 'Anima' preformed their song. But to Seiya, all he saw was Resa. They way she swayed her hips. They way she gesture for him. The crowd was full of cheers as congratulations were shouted out at them. As the song ended, Resa was pressed against Seiya is a suggestive pose. Turning her head, she winked and asked once more. "Will you be mine?"

Smiling, Seiya bent down and gave her a kiss, giving her his answer. The crowd went wild, their friends cheered and the light show went off in a frenzy. By the time they parted, the two bands had teamed up and started performing together. The crowd was so loud that the noise and cheers were shaking the walls. Hugging Resa by her waist, he said, "Happy Birthday Resa. Welcome to your birthday bash of the century." Laughing, she smiled even wider. "Yea 'cuz the best birthday bash is always a concert."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Yeaaa. It finally ended. As per usual, I got lazy by the the time the story ended so it's mostly sound like crap but I still like it. The usual motto of grammars, language, reviews, etc. The next chapter is just a translation of what Alexion have said through the entire story. Piece one and all. ^^**


	11. Alexion's Translation

_**Alexion's Translation**_

The Scottish version is the first one in italic. The English is the second line in bold.

* * *

**_Chapter 3:_**

_I hear frae my wifie that she wis follaed the day. Want tae expone why my wifie wis bein' follaed an' why the bastart is still alive?_

**I heard from my wife that she was being followed today. Want to explain why my wife was being followed and why the bastard is still alive?**

_Sae ye teuk keep o' it richt?_

**So you took care of it right?**

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_

_Ye Whit?!_

**What?!**

_Sae, ye like tae titch anither man's wifie dae ye?_

**So, you like to touch another man's wife do you?**

* * *

**_Chapter 5:_**

_Na. My wifie is giein me naething but seil. I cawed ye acause brither gie me tickets tae see this curn caw "Three Lichts". I wad hae thrawn thaim a'wa gif my wifie daedna see it first. Now she be garring us tae gae an' I'll draig onybody doun wi me._

**No. My wife is giving me nothing but bliss. I called you because brother gave me tickets to see this band call "Three Lights". I would have thrown them away if my wife didn't see it first. Now, she's forcing us to go and I'll drag anyone down with me.**

_Na, but that winna reest her frae gaun. She weens it a waste o' tickets tae thraw thaim out. Sae, are ye gaun or whit?_

**No, but that won't stop her from going. She think it a waste of tickets to throw them out. So, are you going or what?**

_Na, I di'. She sauf me an' nou she's my life. I winna luve anither as I dae her. She is my hert Resa. I wadna langer live withoot her. She's the bluid in my hert, the licht o' my saul, an' I di' plan tae gie her up tae onybody._

**No, I don't. She saved me and now she's my life. I will not love another as I do her. She is my heart Resa. I would no longer live without her. She's the blood in my heart, the light of my soul, and I don't plan to give her up to anyone.**

_Ah. Sairy. Ye mey conteena nou._

**Ah. Sorry. You may continue now.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6:**_

_Ye mey cawin' me gif problems. This is nummer for findin' me._

**You may call me if there are any problems. This is my number.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9:**_

_Sairy but my wife wantin' me mak shuir ye unnerstaundin her Resa be speicial wumman an' be takkin guid care o' her._

**Sorry but my wife wants me to make sure you understand that her Resa is a special woman and that you'll be taking good care of her.**

_Resa bein' first body tae befreend my wife. Sin syne, thay thegither ayeweys. Kill for her my wife will. But like ye she saes. Say ye an' Resa mak guid thegither. That why she want this 'tryst' be fun for her. Say mak Resa happy ye dae. Efter._

**Resa is the first person to be friends with my wife. They've always been together since. My wife will literally kill for her. But she likes you. Says you and her make a good couple. That why she want this 'date' be fun for her. Says that you can make her happy. Later.**

_Lat be my wife_

**Leave my wife alone.**

* * *

_**Chapter 10:**_

_Time shaw stairt Resa. Stey gleg an' tak tent. Ye, this for._

**The show's starting Resa. Stay sharp and pay attention. This is for you.**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to anybody who has read this. Hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
